


The Walls Aren't Made of Steel

by nahtte



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahtte/pseuds/nahtte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was used to her neighbor having "girls over." She knew his name, his type, his habits, pretty much everything you don't want to know about your neighbors. The walls at her apartment were paper thin, but apparently her neighbor didn't know that. She could hear everything that happened in that room. EVERYTHING. Clarke was tired of it. It was time to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Moving

*Click* Bellamy turned off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom. He thought back to 30 minutes ago as he woke up beside an unnamed woman. Bellamy tried to slip out but she was a light sleeper.

“Hey, where you going?” Her voice was light and groggy and almost made Bellamy crawl back into bed. Almost. Bellamy didn't even know the woman's name. He can’t stay with a lady whom he didn’t even know the name of. Cuddling always made it personal to Bellamy.

“Hi Beautiful,” Bellamy whispered, hoping the 'Beautiful’ would throw the woman off guard. It did, “my work called me in early, I have to go until 6 tonight.” Might as well cover all the bases of 'oh how about tonight’ or 'I’ll stay until you get home’.

“Oh! well you go take a shower and get ready for work, and I’ll leave.” She got the hint and was out of the apartment in less than 10 minutes. She didn’t even leave a number.

Bellamy’s phone went off.

Octavia: Hey Bell! you coming to get breakfast with me and my new roomie?

'Shit,’ Bellamy forgot all about breakfast with his sister. He grabbed a shirt off the floor, no doubt from last night, and ran out the door.

Bellamy: yeah! I’ll be there soon.

There was a blonde head coming up the stairs with a load of laundry. Bellamy was looking at his phone and ran right into her.

“Look where you’re going instead of texting another one of your girls!”  
They both started picking up her clothes off the stairs.

“What makes you think I’m texting one of 'my girls’,” Bellamy’s lips tugged into a smirk. Clarke knew all about Bellamy Blake’s nightly visitors. She wanted to slap the smirk right off his pretty little face.

“Believe it or not, I can hear you, every single time you bring a girl back,” Clarke’s words were laced with sass and sarcasm.  
Bellamy handed back the last item of clothes off the stairs.

“Bye Bellamy,” Clarke said as she began to walk away.

“How do you know my name?” That wiped the smirk off his face.

“The walls aren’t made of steel.”

“Don’t i get to know your name?” Bellamy called after her.

“No reason to, I’m moving!” Clarke winked at Bellamy before going into her own apartment across the hall.


	2. Meeting The Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia planed for a small brunch between her roommate and Bellamy, she never thought that the two would start to like each other, much to Clarke's dismay.

Clarke had only knew her new roommates brother through stories she had heard. She still couldn’t believe that she was moving in with a girl she recently met much less meeting her brother for Saturday brunch. Clarke had always been told that it was better to move in with a stranger rather than a best friend. Octavia wasn’t a stranger but Clarke had only known her for a couple of months.

_*Flashback*_

“Clarke!” came from the back of the bar. Clarke walked over to Octavia who was still waving her over. The two had agreed on meeting at the bar down the street from where Clarke was living. Octavia would probably be drinking and a cab would be better than trying to walk home. 

“Ugh! My neighbor brought another girl back today!” Clarke sat down with an exasperated sigh. She was so tired of hearing everything that goes on in the room across from her. Clarke felt even worse the room next to Bellamy, as she had heard many times before. 

“Let him sleep with who ever he wants! Hell if I were getting it as much as he was-” 

“Octavia please!” Clarke cut off Octavia from what ever she was going to say. Clarke definitely didn’t want to hear it. 

“If it bothers you so much, why don’t you just move?” Octavia had been hearing about how thin the walls were and how she heard everything and just how often her neighbor got some. 

“Where exactly am I supposed to move?” Octavia was tired of hearing about Clarke’s neighbor and Clarke was tired of hearing her neighbor, so Octavia said the only thing she could think of. 

“Just move in with me,” and that’s how it all started.

_*Flashback End*_

 

“I can’t believe Bellamy is late again,” Octavia sighed. Clarke jumped awake. She really wasn’t listening to Octavia, just letting her ramble on. 

“Bellamy?!” said Clarke, startled, standing up.

“Yes?” Bellamy walked in fashionably late of course. His hair disheveled, most likely because he had only recently woken up. Clarke was sure she looked the same, but she had certainly not just woken up. Clarke just didn’t try as much as other girls did. 

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Octavia stood up too, so now there were three people standing around a small table in the middle of a small cafe. Every body else in the cafe were staring at the three, no doubt. 

Saying that Clarke and Bellamy knew each other was an understatement. The two had shared many nights, just not in the way that most would like it. Bellamy would bring back a girl and Clarke would bang on his door at weird hours, demanding for him to be quiet. He would always open the door with a lack of clothes to some degree. Maybe he was shirtless, maybe he had boxers on, maybe he was just covering him self with a small cloth. Either way, Clarke had seen more of Bellamy than she had wanted. 

“Do we know each other?!” Clarke hissed harshly, Bellamy growled out a response back, and Clarke hissed again, and so on and so forth. 

“Alright! No matter how cute it was seeing you two argue, that’s gotta stop. Bellamy, she’s my roommate. Clarke, he’s my brother,"Octavia paused, "Who's been getting some, Bellamy! Who have you been sleeping with?" 

Bellamy ignored the question and started arguing with Clarke again. At this point, there was no longer an actual topic of their arguing, it was more of slander directed at one another. Octavia continued trying to get the two to stop when a waitress came over to the table.

"I'm really sorry, you seem like a lovely couple," the girl said while rolling her eyes, "but if you don't quiet down I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She walked away leaving Clarke blushing and Bellamy taken back at the comment of "Couple". 

Octavia saw their reactions and decided her new roommate would be seeing a lot of Bellamy, there was love brewing.


	3. The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few months since Clarke moved in with Octavia and a girl's night out was in order. They hadn't planned on running into a guy's night out. The Ark always promised a good time and tonight was no different.

                   Getting ready for a night out was fairly simple. Raven and Clarke did their makeup while Octavia went through everyone's closet looking for the perfect dress. It was their first girl's night out since Clarke had moved in with Octavia.

Clarke and Octavia met Raven in one of their required classes a few years back. When they introduced her to the rest of the group, Raven fit right in. At least once a month the group would get together to have an unofficial "game night," although the night rarely consisted of games. They would normally go to the new nightclub down the street from Bellamy's (and Clarke's old) apartment.

The Ark was classy, fun, and clean, just what a group of college students needed. Its where Clarke met her first college lover, who also happened to be Raven's lover. Finn wasn't talked about much now.

Clarke knew she was going to have a good time tonight the minute Octavia sent the text out.

Getting ready always consisted of Clarke getting angry at her eyeliner, Raven helping and Octavia protesting lip colors. Music, usually Beyonce, played over their shouts and loud singing. Octavia was always the first one done with hair and makeup, only to choose dresses and trash Clarke's and her's closets.

"Clarke, this one is perfect!" Octavia said, holding a bright red dress.

"Nuh uh, that one's mine, red is not Clarke's color," Raven's curls bounced as she took the dress from Octavia.

Clarke still stood at the mirror holding her eyeliner cursing. Octavia took it from her and rimmed her bottom lashes.

Raven came back in the dress looking like she could rule the world.

"If Wick could see you right now..." Clarke said as Raven pulled out her phone. Selfies were a usual thing among the three of them, getting as close as possible to fit everyone in the picture.

"Now he can," Raven sent the picture to Wick and a few extra people that Clarke didn't need to know about, like Bellamy.

 

                                                                                   --------------------------------------------------------

"Who run the world,"

"Girls!" Clarke and Octavia chimed back at Raven.

Clarke looked stunning in her tight black dress. It was simple and plain but on Clarke, she looked like a goddess, every curve accentuated so her body looked like a queen. Her long blonde hair in waves and smokey eyes, courtesy of Octavia, made her look sexy and irresistible.

Clarke may have hated wearing makeup normally but she always felt empowered when she wore it. She thought it took too long and wearing mascara was good enough for 8 AM morning classes.

But it was 10 PM on a Friday night and she was rocking it.

Clarke was standing in line when she saw him; Bellamy Blake, looking hot as ever, in his slim fit jeans and tight black v-neck. It was just tight enough to know that Bellamy was muscular but still left you wanting to know how muscular.

Raven must have noticed about the same time as Clarke did because she was nudging Octavia saying something along the lines of, "I didn't mean for them to come out tonight too."

That's when Clarke noticed that Bellamy wasn't alone, he was with Wick, Lincoln, and Monty with Miller. Lincoln noticed Octavia and winked at her, trying to keep the other guys from noticing the girls.

Too bad Jasper was behind them in line and trying to get to Bellamy.

"Bellamy! Look who I found!" Jasper yelled over the girls calling all the attention to Octavia's now startled face.

"Hey I know that tonight is girl's night so if you wanna duck out and go to another bar just tell me and we'll go," Octavia whispered in Clarke's ear.

The girls had run into the guys on a girl's night before, it just never included Bellamy. Octavia knowing Clarke and Bellamy's argumentative history, she offered because Clarke deserved a good girl's night out. They all did.

"We're both adults, we can handle ourselves for one night out without arguing," Clarke said, mostly to reassure herself.

Raven moved up to Wick while the rest of the guys slowly made their way back to the girls, Lincoln connected with Octavia and began to talk in hushed tones.

The two always did this, they had chemistry like no other couple could. Except Bellamy and Clarke.

Clarke always knew right before an argument was about to come; she and Bellamy would share a look that said _let me win this or else_. Neither would give in, it just wasn't in their nature to cave over something. The truth was, Clarke loved arguing with Bellamy. It always made her feel alive, like she could take on the world with just her smarts.

In fact, Bellamy in general made her feel like that.

The two had made a truce that any time the hung out with the rest of the group, they wouldn't argue. If they found themselves disagreeing on a subject, one would say "truce?" and the other would say "truce". It always worked. The rest of the group would move onto a new subject and Clarke and Bellamy would have a silent argument while staring at eachother.

Tonight was no different when Clarke moved next to Bellamy in line.

"Remember the truce." Clarke said to Bellamy.

"Always, wouldn't want to upset anyone." Bellamy replied flatly.

The group moved into The Ark and got a large booth-like table. Bellamy got up asking what they all wanted to drink, only he walked away before he got to Clarke. That was strike two and Clarke was begging to get frustrated at Bellamy. She got up and followed Bellamy to the bar.

"What do you want Clarke?" Bellamy asked coldly.

"Well I was here to help you carry the drinks back to the table," Clarke replied.

"So help me carry them back," Bellamy said as he shoved a drink into Clarke's hands.

"What's your problem?" Clarke loudly asked.

"Remember the truce Princess." Clarke hated when Bellamy called her that. It was rude and condescending. Finn used to call her that and Bellamy knew how it made her feel when someone brought up Finn. "Princess" made her blood boil.

_Fuck the truce_ , Clarke thought.

She calmly walked back to the table with the drinks and set them down before grabbing her purse and walking back to the bar. Clarke had noticed the way that Bellamy had been looking at her earlier in line and decided that the best revenge was jealously one couldn't act upon.

She immediately started flirting with the bartender trying to get some reaction out of Bellamy, who was undoubtedly watching her. She hadn't planned on getting some attention from a cute blond guy down on the other side of the bar. 

Clarke had always said that she would stop drinking after 2 drinks, no matter what. She had a rule about getting drinks from others too. 

1\. Must see who they are

2\. Must watch the bartender make the drink

anndd... that was pretty much it. As long as Clarke felt safe, she would accept drinks from strangers. After all, she was a broke college student. 

Clarke was sent the first drink right after she finished her own. It was a sugary disaster that Clarke almost sent back. Almost. When the bartender pointed down the bar, Clarke twisted to get a better view of him, instead she saw a grimmising Bellamy in her peripheral.

Seeing as how another man sending her drinks would make Bellamy jealous, Clarke downed it in one gulp and handed the glass back to the bartender.

"Tell him I prefer a gin and tonic," Clarke said as she swiveled back to face away from Bellamy. 

That was drink 2 and before she knew it, Clarke was on drink 4. The guy never sent her anything but that sugary drink but if you want to make someone jealous, you have to pay a little too.

By drink 5, the blonde guy from down the bar had moved next to Clarke and now had a name, Emmerson. He looked like he was in his mid 20's but that easily could have been the alcohol lying to her. He was muscular, nowhere near Bellamy, but that was a pretty hard standard to meet. 

The two had sat there for a while just talking, however, Clarke's hand was on Emmerson's thigh and he had moved their chairs closer. Before they knew it, the bartender was telling them last call.

It wasn't as if Clarke was planning on going home with him, he was boring as hell and had no sense of humor, but the rest of her friend group was nowhere to be seen and considering it was past 1 AM, she figured they had gone home. Now Clarke just needed to think of a way to leave the bar without Emmerson, she had made Bellamy jealous and now she just wanted to go home.

Only, Emmerson didn't want her to go home, alone. Emmerson had on hand on Clarke's shoulder and the other reaching for her bag, trying to help her get off the chair, when Bellamy walked up to help.

"Thanks man, I didn't think that she would get this drunk," Bellamy said trying to play off the situation so he could get Clarke out of the bar a quickly and safely as possible. Only Emmerson thought that Clarke was coming home with him and he was going to make sure that happened. 

"Thanks for helping me get her down, but we had better be leaving now," Emmerson replied back at Bellamy with a threatening tone.  _Greaatt,_ Bellamy thought,  _just what I was trying to avoid._

"Listen man, I know that you bought her drinks and all, but she's my little sister," Bellamy lied, "and she's got HIV." 

STD's always makes creepy guys run, although it might have helped that Bellamy was twice Emmerson's size. He quickly apologized and handed Bellamy Clarke's bag.

"HIV?" Clarke asked as Bellamy guided her out the doors.

"Shut up and accept that I just saved your ass." Bellamy replied with a little chuckle in his voice.

As the two were getting into a cab Clarke started asking where everyone else had gone. Just as she thought, they had all gone back home. The cab ride was quiet with Clarke laying her head on Bellamy's shoulder, he thought that she was asleep.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier tonight." Clarke chirped out. 

"It wasn't your fault," Bellamy said, regretting his actions. The rest of the cab ride was silent.

 


End file.
